Power Of Four
by Foxstar - Leader of FoxClan
Summary: A normal warriors fan wakes up to find out he has been turned into a cat somehow! He Joins ThunderClan and begins to use his knowledge of the Clan's future to befriend the three under the excuse its his power. No pairing thought of as of yet.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTICE: I may or may not continue this, I only wrote it cause I was bored. Okay now let's get on to my normal introduction for starting.**

**Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at a twoleg-to-warrior fic! I hope it turns out well. Also if you want to see what I look like in this fic, look at my profile pic.**

**Power of Four**

'Ugh...What happened?' I wondered, feeling dizzy. Slowly, I stood up on my paws... Wait! paws!? I checked again and sure enough i had paws covered with white fur. Quickly, I sprinted over to the nearest source of water, a lake and stared into my reflection. And sure enough, instead of my tan skin and blue eyes, I was staring into the red furred and amber-eyed face of a kitten.

"Firestar, do you smell that?" A female voice asked, "Yes, it kinda smells like the Twolegplace in the old forest." A male voice replied. "Of course you would recognize the stench anywhere, you kittypet!" The female voice sounded amused. "Don't be like that Sandstorm, it hurts my poor kittypet feelings." Firestar replied equally amused before both broke of into laughter.

Then it suddenly dawned on me, 'Firestar, Sandstorm? Does that mean that I-' My thoughts were interrupted and both a dark ginger tom, and pale ginger she-cat came out of the tree-line in front of me. "Huh? A kit? what is it doing out here?" Firestar asked, "Firestar, look! its got a collar its a kittypet." Sandstorm said. 'There talking about me like I'm not here.' I thought, "We need to send it away, The lake is no place for kittypets." Sandstorm suggested. 'Send me away? They can't do that!' Thinking quickly, i said in my best pleading voice "Please don't send me away, ive got nowhere to go." Good, I got their attention, "What do you mean?" Sandstorm asked. "My father came to visit my mother yesterday, I don't know what happened, but he attacked her and she just fell asleep and wouldn't wake up. And then my father tried to attack me, so I just ran." I said, although it wasnt a real story, I still felt like it happened. Sandstorm's gaze softened, "Do you have a name?" She asked.

"Yes... My mother called me Fox." I said, saying the first name that came to mind.

**Well how was that? I honestly think I could have done better, but im just so tired right now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello world! I'm continuing this story, and im planning on making this chapter super long.(1,000 words by my standards.) im aiming for 2,000 words. Just to let you know this won't be updated as often as BC&HC or Demon of Wind.**

**Power of Four**

"Okay then Fox, What are you going to do now?" Firestar asked, "I don't know, I can't remember which way I came from." I say sadly. "... Fox, How would you like to come live in ThunderClan, our daughter and her mate have three kits around your age, their names are Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit. i think you will fit in real well with them." Firestar said, my head snapped, the ThunderClan leader was offering me a place in his clan? "Yes!" I shout immediately, showing the excitement only a kit could show, however on the inside was the calculative mind of a Twoleg, 'So they're are still kits, I have a chance to change their entire lives, Lionblaze will not foolishly believe Tigerstar, Hollyleaf won't have to run away, and Jayfeather... Did he ever make any mistakes?' I ask myself, putting the question away for later. Firestar's and Sandstorm's eyes light up with amusement at my excited shout.

"Well, Come on let's get you back to the camp and introduce you to the clan." Firestar said, and picks me up by my scruff, I struggle for a bit trying to get comfortable. I finally get comfortable and Sandstorm says, "We're here," I groaned as Firestar puts me down and lets me walk into the hollow myself. I gaze around with wide eyes, the hollow looked way cooler than I ever imagined. Firestar bounded up the Highledge, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar said giving the summoning yowl, ThunderClan gathered quickly. "Do not worry nothing important has happened, I have called this meeting to tell you that me and Sandstorm have found a kit whose mother had been killed, we decided to let him join the clan," immediately shouts of protest came from the clan. I had expected this and glared directly at Dustpelt, who seemed to be the most angry at Firestar's decision.

"Quiet!" Firestar ordered, all cats went silent, "I will not let this kit grow up despised and always trying to prove himself like me. I am leader of this clan and while I still hold great respect for Bluestar, she did nothing to help me when I joined this clan. I am not going to make the same mistake, This kit will be treated as if he was clanborn. Nothing less, Nothing more. This meeting is over." Firestar

**So I didn't even get 1,000 words on this chapter. oh well I hope you enjoyed it review if you want and bye!**


End file.
